The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of ivy-leaved geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum hybrid. The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings from the cross of L40 and N299. L40 is a light red purple flowering peltatum having no pollen L40 is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. N299 is a red colored peltatum, with vigorous growth and having pollen. N299 is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. Neither L40 or N299 have been patented. As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 1991 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Stuttgart, Germany over a three year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.